With you
by Frozenpaper
Summary: In order to begin a new plan to study the planet earth and the human kind, the Keroro and Garuru platoons join forces. In this new situation Kururu and Tororo deepen their relationship. KuruToro, rated M for future chapters. [IN PROGRESS]
1. Chapter 1

It was a perfectly normal day when Garuru assembled his platoon, all of them were standing in front of him in the main room of the ship as he stocily started to speak

"Platoon, we've been assigned to the Keroro platoon as a support group, I don't know for how long this will be, however...it won't be a heavy assignment , so you may take it as a holiday"

"A paid holiday! " Taruru exlaimed

"We'll get t see them all again!" added Pururu

"Pu pu" a certain salmon colored tadpole muttered in thought " this pheraps means to see a certain someone as well!"

Tororo thought about it, about seeing his "special companion"; that annoying, yellow and sadistic frog...they hadn't much time to spend together, lately all that had been on the tadpole's mind was the way Kururu could make him blush and mutter nonsenses as they hold each other

"Tororo!"

"Yes?" he was startled by Garuru's call

"Get all the preparations done"

"Immediately!"

with this the tadpole moved to his position to work on the space ship's mechanical systems

Some days later...

"We're very glad to have you here!" Keroro exlaimed happily as his platoon greeted the incoming one

"Thank you sergeant Keroro, now I'd be interested to see your strategy" Garuru replied

"Certainly! Please, everybody, welcome yourselves!" Keroro said -almost solemnly- as he lead the other's leader platoon in a private room, closing the door with a sore "clunk"

Tororo looked around, noticing that a certain someone wasn't in the room

"He's not around..."

"BIP!"

the salmon colored hacker looked at his hand computer to see a text message which said:

"Why don't you come to see me?"

"What the heck does he mea-"

in the smallest portion of time he could think of, Tororo was dragged from the Hinata's main hall directly into Kururu's arms, in his laboratory, thanks to a teletrasport system of some sort, he was held by those yellow hands , again since long time, Kururu surely had used some kind of teletransport ray of his

"Kururu what the heck are you-" he didn't even finish to compute the phrase because his attention was taken by a big mass of pillows in which the other didn't take much time to push him into

"What the heck!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"KURURU!"

"It's just your imagination!"

as the little mess ended Tororo felt Kururu's lips on his own, softly pushing and licking, in a small way, his lips; Kururu was on top of him

"Tch" he muttered, a bit annoyed "this is how you should greet me"

he scooted a bit closer, giving an other small kiss

"I've missed you"

"mh...I missed you too" Tororo wrapped his hands around Kururu's neck, to the other's annoyance which caused his mischief to turn on; he -accidentally- fell and to avoid some kind of damage the tadpole turned onto his tummy

"Ku ku,you're chubby" he said as his hands squeezed the other's love handles

"Don't call me chubby!" he puffed

"Why? I like it ku ku"

they layed there for a bit, between light kisses and some light touches; these never were, to someone's mistake, a sign of tenderness, but they were moved by the need of each other to barely show some kind of "too affectionate" feeling to the other.

They never wanted to seem too needy in front of each other, though anyone who would have seen them staying close would have said the opposite.

Tororo was driven crazy by Kururu's small touches; he was a glutton by nature, he couldn't cope with too much with waiting and small portions of what he wanted, on the other hand Kururu enjoyed making things longer and making the other mad enough to amuse him

-thump thump-

"Sergeant major Kururu! Please we do need you in the meeting! Also, if the new recruit Tororo is with you, bring him as well!"

those words had more effect on Tororo than he had even imagined; they had thought that they were together? Him and Kururu?

"Oi squirt, we have to go"

"How did they..."

"Hey, we were the only ones missing in the room"

"So quite obvious you say?"

"Exactly"

as he made his way out to the lab he heard Kururu saying "We'll continue later"

...

They were reunited into the Keronian's meeting hall, in circle chairs as Keroro and Garuru spok to them

"Well, now that everybody is here, please listen carefully to Keroro's words" said Garuru

Everybody looked curiously at Keroro, expecting any sort of weird kind of strategy

" Very well! Now, as you all may have seen yourself, Pekopon is a planet with various cultures; what we have to do is to focus on their common fears and weaknesses! This way we'll be able to archive a strong victory in few time!"

no one spoke, it was a unexpectly good strategy, maybe Garuru had planned it?

"So" Keroro continued "We'll travel around specific areas of the globe in pairs and make reports on what we see"

Into Tororo's head the words "Travel" and "in pairs" were the ones which were stucked into his head, he looked a bit in the way of the yellow's hacker head...

"I wonder if he thought the same..."

...only to see a snickering Kururu, was he thinking of wrongdoings? Again?

"KURURU!" Tororo mentally screamed

Keroro's voice entered his head as he turned back to their leaders

"So, everybody, choose your parter! Various destinations have been already settled! Now you all can dissemble!"

"Very well..." Kururu thought, sending a new message to the salmon colored tadpole

it said: "Let's meet up at the lab, you come with me"


	2. Chapter 2

"Kururu, you explain me, now!"

"Just get in squirt"

Tororo stepped into the yellow's lab as he saw him working with some metallic pieces...was that a space motorcycle?

"Old man! This is getting ridicolous! Now you either explain me what your head is work-" he couldn't finish the phrase that Kururu stepped right in front of him, extremely close

"Close your mouth and be patient" he said in a steady voice

"...mph" Tororo reluctantly admitted and sat somewhere near the working space, looking closely at what Kururu was doing; he was more skilled at computer programming while the yellow was definitively capable to create new machines, this, he had to admit, was something that fascinated him, quite a lot if he had to say to himself...no way of course that he would say it to an other living soul

minutes passed as Kururu assembled more and more what now was a clearly visible space motorcycle

"So, what are you exactly planning?" Tororo asked now, in the waiting his curiosity had notably increased

the older space frog snickered with his usual "Kuku" verse while he was still working on his machine

"It'll be a lot more interesting to do this some sort of mission in a more adventurous way"

"That is understable"

"and pheraps..."

Tororo saw Kururu moving closer and kneeling in front of him, making eye contact

"we haven't spent some time together, lately"

they were very close even though their heads were still quite distant; that was something Tororo somehow hated and found fascinating at the same time...Kururu could be in a room of distance and yet his influence would make him feel that he was there, that he could take him and...well other things aren't exactly to explain

"We could fix this now too, you know" the younger replied with a hint of arrogance

Kururu looked him for a moment before snapping his fingers and pinching the tadpole's cheek

"Keep down your hormones for a while, we have to work" he said as he lifted himself and moved back to his motorcycle

Tororo blushed furiously and silently cursed the yellow one

"Alright then, I'm going back to the space ship, call me when you're done"

"Nope, you stay here"

"What? Look, I don't want to stay here doing nothing and without anything to eat"

"Psh, cannot you stay down without eating and moving? I'll be done in some time"

"Alright then"

in what seemed hours (but were in fact just twenty minutes) Kururu finished his work and moved aside to show his work; it was a well refined and assembled space motorcycle, it had on various of spirals which were definitively Kururu's symbol

"Pretty impressive, I know" he said with a hint of arrogance and pride in his voice

"Well, for what this will be useful for? You cannot be serious, we cannot do such a travel without a keronian spaceship, we need a space where to sleep and..."

Tororo kept blabbing while Kururu kept searching for other things around the dark corner of the room

"...and the machines! What do you think we'll keep in contact with the others? And what if something wrong happens and we need emergency supplies? Just think about it! "

"What concerns me more is the headache you've just provided me with your platry talking" the yellow one snapped out, walking back to Tororo with a box in his hands

"All of what you've listed are just trivial things, my motorcycle and other inventions I'll bring will cover all the needs we could have" he said as he gave to the younger the box

"And what is this for?"

"Just a little something for you to keep, it comes for my talented hands so treasure it, ku ku!"

"Pu pu...modest as always I see" Tororo was about to open the box when Kururu briefly pinched his cheek

"Put it on tomorrow, we leave in the morning, quite early...probably around the six o' clock"

"I hope you're kidding, old man"

"Kuku...nope, you better do as I say or I'll come get you personally"

Tororo flinched, for how much he'd have liked to make an accidental excuse to bring Kururu back to his room, he realized he'd have just annoyed the hell out of him in that occasion, so he decided that letting the other have his plan running smoothly would be the best option

"Alright...pupu, you're such a pain in the ass" he moved to leave to get back in his room onto the Garuru's platoon spaceship

"Kuku...oh, you don't know how much"

Tororo just made it to realize the double pun in that phrase that he left the room just in time to avoid any other voluntary phrase misunderstandings.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Tororo was definitively in a bad mood due the departure's orary. He didn't like to get up that early

"That old man will have to apologize for getting me up so early, argh, I hate to be up at this time"

as he sat on his bed he saw the box that yellow annoyance gave him the day before, "it could be everything" Tororo thought, for how much he knew that guy, he could have even sent a vibrator with his face on it...better prepare for the worst

he took what was into the package and there it was, a jacket. Well, it wasn't just a simple jacket, it had various patches on it with Tororo's symbol and his name translated to numbers, most of them were nicely attached and weren't very extravagant, though there was a bigger one on the back with his symbol only.

Tororo blushed at the evident sign of affection that the object showed, it made him ponder if Kururu had really some kind of serious feelings for him

"but it's always Kururu of who we're talking about and it doesn't really matter"

he noticed that in the box there was also a pair of black biker boots.

he putted it on and slyly walked to the frog's laboratory, always checking that no one could see him.

As he arrived on the front door of the laboratory, it opened so quickly that it almost scared the tadpole

"Strangely in time"

"Well I know how to be serious when it's time for business"

they stared a bit at each other, both of them not knowing even if they were going to say something on the matter. Tororo was kind of unsure about what to do especially because this was an occasion to spend some time with Kururu and this surely pleased him but there was this bottom feeling...was him nervous? Worried? He couldn't put it in words but there was something that made him feel less sure than usual.

"Hey, get in, we have to get everything settled for the go"

that snapped Tororo back to reality as he followed the yellow frog who was making his way to the laboratory.

During the time they walked across what to Tororo's mind was practically all his laboratory he couldn't help but think about what they were exactly going to see and report. Which in part left him clueless when Kururu pinched his cheek

"Oi squirt, if you are such a cloudy head you'll easily fall from there"

"There wha-WOW!"

Tororo was snapped back to reality when he saw a space motorcycle right in front of him. It was visibly a model that Kururu had built completely all by himself: everything was completely a new built component and he was more than sure that no space agency had already done something similar

"Impressive uh? Ku ku!" he said with pride

"Do you think that we can seriously travel Pekopon WITH THIS? It doesn't even have a protection! How do you think we can actually wor-"

he was silenced by Kururu's pinch on his cheek, he squeezed it and enjoyed Tororo's annoyed expression

"KURURU! You bastard! Stop messing around with me!" Tororo squirmed and struggled to get Kururu's hand out of his face. He did his very best but Kururu was visibly stronger than him, even for a little hand

"Kuku! Now let's get started"

he left Tororo's cheek and walked to the motorcycle, sitting on it to the driver's spot

"You sit behind me, squirt. You better have a strong grip. Good thing you have already an helmet on your squirt-y head" he added

"What about you?" Tororo said while sitting behind him "Shouldn't you have a some kind of helmet too? Aren't they obligatory?"

"I don't need that. You'll see what I mean when the motorcycle is activated"

Tororo stayed silent while Kururu was finishing the preparations, in these minutes he had quite the time to notice some things he hadn't…observed very well. Kururu's figure was quite fascinating in that attire. The black jacket sort of made his shoulders look bigger, even though Tororo knew it was just an impression. He liked also how the boots made his legs look. It was…quite exciting to see him as a badass mad scientist ON a space motorcycle dressed like that.

"Oi Squirt, it's time"

he was snapped quickly to reality and brought his hands to Kururu's sides

"This way or you'll fall at the first turn. You have to GRAB on me, like this" Kururu said while grasping Tororo's arm and wrapping them around his torso. Tororo was brought visibly closer to his back and his face was practically all onto Kururu's jacket.

"Here, put this microphone in your ear. We'll communicate through this"

Tororo didn't know exactly what to say. He wanted to make one of his usual witty remarks but he didn't know what to even think. Having Kururu's smell all over him made him blush and feel something hot bubbling in his stomach. He took the microphone into his ear and checked its functionality.

"Any last words?"

"I still think this is not a good ide-AAAAAHHHHH!"

he quite reached the screaming as the motorcycle started itself at great speed , making his grip on Kururu even firmer. He kept his eyes firmly shut and buried his head into Kururu's back. The wind was strong like a sharp blade and that made him wonder how in the space Kururu could stay in front of him like that.

"Little brat, you can stop to hide yourself into my back, even though I know you love hiding into my body"

"Kururu, for the mother of Keron, how I am supposed to move my head if I cannot even open my eyes?! The wind is too strong!"

"Kukuku! But this is the part of the fun!"

Tororo sighed, always the usual careless for others Kururu

"Where is our first destination?"

"First we have to check Pekopon's levels of expansion of technology. Some zones don't even have electricity and we have to be sure where our mechanism and hacking can go before sending the troops. So the zones will be selected. We'll go mostly on the boards of human civilization, so it'll be all over the world."

"And do you think we'll make it without a proper space ship? Where we'll sleep?"

"Kuku, we'll make it"

"Are you even serious?!"

"Squirt, you better only enjoy the moment, making so many questions will simply make your little head freeze"

Tororo wanted to reply but a shiver made him hold tightly on Kururu. He stood firmly and kept his eyes even more closed.

They kept driving until the speed was more reasonably slower and Tororo could open his eyes. What he saw was somehow incredible to him: blue ocean right under his own feet. All blue, only blue to be seen from miles to miles

"Kururu, where are we exactly?"

"Pacific Ocean, pretty impressive huh? We'll get to North America keeping this way"

Tororo looked intently at the blue under him: it was…immense! He hadn't never seen such a thing. Not that in Keron there weren't big water areas, but he was more of a computer kind so he didn't even see much of it.

Some time passed as the two kept their road, Kururu mentioned some things about a space scanner that analyzed the water beneath them, suddenly he started to see again some kind of land before them,

"North America" Kururu stated as he kept driving , the speed seemed to be relatively reduced in Tororo's eyes though "Soon it's going to be night and we need to recover sleep and food"

"Genius, where? We are aliens! We need some sort of camouflage to get in!"

"Did I mention about NOT having a disguise, Toro?" he added sarcastically, Tororo let it pass for this time

they reached a small hotel-looking like building a bit far from a city, near the woods. Kururu landed slowly to the ground activating their anti-barrier

"Get down Toro"

"Wait, how are we going to, you know, hide this?"

"Just watch"

As they both got down and Tororo moved slightly away from the machine, Kururu pressed a button from his pocket and the motorcycle got in a sort of bubble like capsule and started to dig down and down in the ground while covering back the hole with other ground.

Kururu looked smug to Tororo and added triumphantly "Self-digging capsules, for hiding underground machines and values. Completely invisible to any kind of radar, even Keronians ones, responds only to me"

Tororo rolled his eyes

"And for the disguise now…"

Kururu turned to his tadpole and leaned in attach on him a small pin, pressing it Tororo started to feel his body change drastically until…

he saw pink, well, not his usual salmon pink but a lighter pink tone and felt…soft, very soft, there was also some kind of softness on his head too..

"Kuku, you are definitively adorable like that"


	4. Chapter 4

When Tororo got a full glance of himself, or better, what his body of now was, he gasped so loudly that it could have been heard from all the place

"KURURU! FOR KERON'S SAKE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"Kuku! It's a pekoponian suit, though I experimented a bit with yours to make it like a female pekoponian"

Tororo touched his chest which now was way softer than before and was strangely more…big? He felt his thighs being way larger and bigger too and softer as well…he managed to get on his new feet and looked at Kururu's doing, noticing on how taller than him he was now

"I'm…I'm a female…human…?" Tororo shakily said

"Kuku! That's it"

Tororo was still completely shocked. He didn't expect this turn of the situation, the disguise was understandable, but why a female appearance? What was his plan?

Then he noticed a particular thing…he had cold. And the ground was quite cold and rough too…

"Kururu…why I feel so cold?"

"Well, you're naked, except for the jacket"

"Na…ked?"

"Pekoponians use clothes and don't ever go out without them, haven't you noticed?"

"Well, yeah, I did notice…I just didn't ever realize how uncomfortable human skin is"

"It truly is" he said while touching his breasts "and these are actually more uncomfortable than they seem"

"Kuku, well, it's just for walking from place to place between pekoponians without getting noticed" then he moved his hands up, like a baby

"What?"

"Pick me up!"

Tororo chuckled, this scene was very funny

"Oh c'mon, stop laughing" he said while wiggling his arms, which now looked so tiny to Tororo, he leaned down and grabbed Kururu

"Now bring me close to your chest"

"Kururu, are you sure you didn't turn me this way just to have fun in being a pervert as your usual?"

"Very funny Tororo" he wiggled his arms closer "haven't you seen the clip in the middle of your chest? If I press it again it'll give your clothes"

Tororo finally brought him closer and when Kururu pressed that clip again he noticed clothes appearing over him, it was obviously something based off his colours. It was a green sweater with a salmon coloured undershirt underneath, around her legs a thight green skirt that arrived at her knee with thick black thighs.. His military helmet turned into a motorcycle helmet which landed from his head to the ground.

"Uhm, okay, now it's better, less cold surely, may I ask on how you managed to avoid the jacket from being ripped off when I got in this form?" he said while grabbing his modified helmet from the ground

"Kukuku, I used a special tailoring technology to make it, so that it would modify itself when you shift into your pekoponian appearance, same applies for your black boots"

Tororo looked around himself, the feeling of the skirt being new to his body

"Clever"

"Kuku, wouldn't it be better to say that you didn't expect any less from my genius mind"

"Yes, sure"

"Well, watch this then"

Kururu then proceeded to attach on himself a similar pin and in a matter of seconds he turned into a male pekoponian. He was fairly tall, well, taller than him and his actual female appearance. He had blonde hair, a finely shaped face even though it was still twisted by his usual wicked smile and much to Tororo's surprise, green eyes. He wore a long orange sweater with a white shirt underneath and simple dark blue jeans. His black boots and black jacket had shifted on his new human image as well. On the top of his head an orange beanie hat and around his neck his headphones.

Well, Tororo had to admit it, he was pretty good looking, not muscular or anything of the sort, he was more slender and tall kind, but he was pretty good looking nonetheless

"Kuku, I'm so cool, aren't I?" he said while pinching Tororo's cheek

"Well, you aren't so bad like that"

"I'm so hot" he grabbed Tororo and held him close by his waist "and you look very hot too like this"

"Oh c'mon, stop this now and let's get a place where to eat and sleep"

"You are always hungry, aren't you?"

"Well, you have to keep all of this in shape with some good hamburgers, fries and pizza" he pointed to his thighs and bum "…pupu!"

the two started to walk away from the forest and arrived to a hotel close to a country road. It looked like a very isolated road, it had only few light poles around it and the rest looked like a desert road but much much colder to Tororo's standards.

The building looked fairly modern though, much to their surprise.

When they entered the building they were greeted by quite a crowd. There were so many people inside! People with luggages, many luggages. Kururu briefly explained that it was an hotel very close to an airport, like the sound of some airplanes decollating suggested. It wasn't too close though, enough to do not be annoying. Tororo took notice of a bus stop close to the hotel which said "Airport shuttle departures/arrivals". The nature of the building was much clearer now.

Kururu approached to the reception and took a room for two. They ran quite quickly to their room to get away from all that chaos and get some space to think about what to do.

When they settled in the room Tororo fell down onto the bed, the fatigue started to overwhelm him, he went to deactivate his shape shifter when Kururu suddenly stopped him, the other gave him a questioning look

"What?"

"I'll get dinner first, then we'll change into more comforting…clothes. What you'd like?"

"Burger and fries, get a some cola too"

"Alright, I'll call room service"

"Do they have even room service for this kind of hotel?"

"Apparently"

few minutes later they got their food and finally, after locking their room, the both of them undid their shape shifters and fell onto the bed, Tororo watched better the room: it was a very modern and simple one, mostly white, there was a window which showed only the almost desert road, the big white bed where they laid, a desk, the phone…very plain and simple, in a corner there was door which led presumably to the bathroom

his room on the garuru platoon ship could have been more elaborate than this one, but at last he was glad he was resting his head onto something soft and that he could have burger and fries for dinner

he turned his head and saw Kururu resting as much as he was doing, they were both too worn out to even talk, to him this had been the very first trip on a space motorcycle so his normally computer work-used body felt the tiredness more…Kururu on the other side had drove all the way and looked pretty much worn out too

Tororo reached out for Kururu's hand and caressed his fingers softly with his, Kururu instantly felt it and replied the affection, it was very delicate, Tororo let out a small "pupu"…and then Kururu started to roll on the top of Tororo, there was no space between them as the yellow keronian cupped the other's cheek and kissed him, it had almost no taste considering they hadn't eaten yet, Kururu's lips captured his beloved's one in an affectionate manner, Kururu tilted his head a bit more to deepen the kiss but without the intention to add the tongue

Tororo enjoyed the kiss, they broke and started it again over and over, to him it was so unlikely of Kururu…less dominant, less lustful…so tender, so loving instead

then they both stopped, Kururu flopped over Tororo and they laid down again, regaining breath

"Kuru…"

"Mh?"

"That was…new"

"Kuku"

Kururu turned his head and made eye contact with him

"Food!" Tororo protested

"You surely do know how to ruin a moment"

"Well excuse me for not having eaten in…a whole day?!"

"Here it is, squirt"

Kururu took the plate with the burger and fries and gave it to Tororo, who began to munch it taking a handful of fries now and then, Kururu ate his curry slowly, almost solemnly with each spoon that entered his mouth.

They ate in silence, too tired to talk. When they were done Kururu placed the plates back on the trail in which they had arrived and then walked to the bathroom

"Oi squirt, I'm going to have a shower, want to go before me?"

"I'm too tireeed…."

"Well, I'm not going to sleep with the dirt of the travel"

"Go first then"

Kururu closed the bathroom door behind him and sound of water falling could be heard from the other room

Tororo found that sound incredibly relaxing…finally his body had been filled with his favorite food, a warm blanket and a soft bed helping him to fall into his slumber


End file.
